Trois mots en cadeau
by Glasgow
Summary: Steve et Tony passent le réveillon de Noël ensemble, l'occasion pour Tony de faire le plus des cadeaux à son compagnon. Tony/Steve


Allez encore une petite fic à thème en ce jour de réveillon :) A tous je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, que vous passerez je l'espère en compagnie de ceux qui vous sont chers.

Une nouvelle fois un immense merci à SomeCoolName pour son travail de bêta tellement efficace. Cette fille est un don du ciel :)

Et un merci tout particulier également à Yumika Plume, sans ses coups de pieds réguliers aux fesses je n'aurais probablement pas réussi à me lancer là-dedans, j'écris si rarement sur ces deux-là, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Même très court c'est toujours un immense plaisir pour les auteurs plutôt qu'un silence qui laisse tellement place au doute.

ooOoo

« Jarvis, assure-toi que personne n'entre ici, lança Tony en éteignant la lumière du bureau qui n'avait pas servi depuis une éternité.

\- Comme je le fais déjà depuis près d'un mois. »

Tony chercha la meilleure répartie pour fermer le clapet de l'IA, qui avait, lui semblait-il, chaque jour plus de caractéristiques humaines, mais rien ne vint. Il avait bien trop de soucis ces derniers temps et cela l'obnubilait tant qu'il en perdait son mordant.

« Jarvis, se contenta-t-il de grogner, la ferme !

\- Monsieur a toujours sa répartie légendaire à ce que je vois. »

_Mais justement tu ne vois rien, tu n'es qu'un putain de programme informatique créé par mes soins un soir de beuverie. _Voilà exactement ce qu'il aurait dû dire, mais cela ne put franchir ses lèvres.

« Merde ! » dit-il donc simplement.

Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer son récent manque d'à propos. Il était pathétique ! Pourtant il n'avait rien à prouver. C'était un milliardaire, un homme d'affaires respectable, un super héros. Il avait botté le cul de pas mal d'aliens et au moins autant de grands méchants. Les plus beaux spécimens, mâles et femelles, du pays s'étaient pressés dans son lit tandis que désormais le plus parfait d'entre tous n'avait nulle intention de céder sa place… Tony avait tout ce qu'il voulait et c'était peut-être justement pour cela que la pression était là, il avait bien trop à perdre désormais. À cause de cela, de son désir de préserver cette relation encore récente et de combler son compagnon, le voilà qui se prenait la tête pour un cadeau de Noël. Un simple cadeau de Noël ! Et il n'en voyait toujours pas le bout alors qu'il lui restait une toute petite semaine à peine.

Aujourd'hui encore il avait acheté un nouveau cadeau, il espérait vraiment avoir choisi le bon cette fois, mais comment en être sûr ? Steve était si exceptionnel, alors comment le satisfaire ? Et chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait, le blond lui assurait n'avoir besoin de rien, ne rien vouloir, qu'il avait déjà tout. Pourtant à chaque fois, Tony voyait dans ses yeux une brève et discrète ombre laissant entendre qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. Le plus censé aurait été d'interroger son compagnon sur ce malaise qu'il sentait parfois chez lui plutôt que sur un banal présent, mais Stark n'était jamais censé quand cela concernait les relations amoureuses, probablement par manque d'expérience. Avant Steve il n'y avait eu que Pepper à avoir réellement compté pour lui, et même elle était davantage une amie qu'une âme-sœur… Perdu, il ne faisait désormais donc rien, se contentant de grogner devant la réaction de son amant. Alors invariablement Steve assurait lui faire toute confiance quant à son choix, lui disait qu'il l'aimait avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter la pièce.

Steve et sa foutue retenue! S'il lui avait dit simplement ce qu'il lui manquait, aussi bien concernant ce fichu cadeau que la frustration qu'il ressentait au sein de leur couple. Ce n'était pas à Tony quand même de faire tout le boulot. Alors il se contentait de flâner dans les boutiques en tentant de trouver la bonne idée. Quelques semaines plus tôt il avait acheté tout un nécessaire à dessin, puisque Steve s'y était remis récemment, incluant des crayons de qualité et le papier le plus cher. À peine rentré dans la maison de Malibu, où ils s'étaient installés pour plusieurs mois pour les affaires du brun, celui-ci avait finalement réalisé que c'était un cadeau absurde. Il l'avait donc caché dans ce bureau où personne n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis une éternité. Depuis lors dans cette même pièce se côtoyaient l'intégral en dvd de la sage James Bond, Steve n'ayant vu jusque-là que Dr. No, un série de disques vinyles, les deux hommes étant tombés d'accord sur le fait que rien ne valait le son de ceux-ci, et désormais l'intégral des comics sur Captain America parut durant le "sommeil" de Steve. Ce dernier cadeau, qui avait d'ailleurs coûté une fortune puisqu'il ne contenait que des originaux, était plus absurde encore que les autres, Rogers après tout était loin d'être obsédé par sa propre image comme pouvait l'être Tony.

Celui-ci allait devoir trouver une nouvelle idée, et vite. Ou alors il allait passer pour le pire petit-ami du monde. Dix mois de relation et il était incapable de savoir ce qui pouvait plaire à son compagnon. Pourtant il n'avait jamais pris leur amour à la légère, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui ?

Las, le milliardaire se rendit dans le salon, où il trouva son amant installé sur le canapé, occupé à dessiner. Voilà une vision qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Si Steve n'aimait rien de plus que dessiner, Tony éprouvait la même chose à l'observer. Et surtout à voir ensuite le résultat. Mais cette partie de leur petit jeu fut compromise car lorsque le brun s'approcha, Rogers s'empressa de fermer son carnet à dessins.

« Tu ne me le montres pas ?

\- Pas celui-là », refusa Steve avec un sourire qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un.

Mais si Tony craqua effectivement il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

« Allez ! Tu sais que j'adore voir ce que tu fais.

\- Il n'est pas fini.

\- Pas grave ! Tu me les montres toujours d'habitude, même quand ils sont en cours.

\- Tony…

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu me dis quand je viens dans ton atelier alors que tu travailles sur une armure ? »

Stark fit la moue, marmonnant avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle conversation.

« Eh bien je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit le soldat en riant. Tu me fiches dehors en me disant que tu ne veux pas me gâcher la surprise.

\- Mais c'est bien connu, moi je suis un sale con, s'amusa l'ingénieur. Alors que toi…, continua-t-il un ton plus bas, se faisant aguicheur tandis qu'il s'approchait du blond.

\- Pas de ça ! Je ne capitulerais pas. »

Si la voix était ferme, son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« Écoute, reprit-il sur le ton de la confidence, c'est pour ton cadeau de Noël, alors joue le jeu et patiente un peu. »

Et il conclut sa phrase d'un adorable baiser, ratant du même coup l'air vexé de Tony. Parce que s'il se laissait volontiers embrasser, celui-ci avait envie de hurler son désespoir. Ainsi Steve semblait avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait alors que lui-même continuait à galérer. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était moins amoureux ? Voilà une perspective qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Non, Tony aimait Steve, comme jamais il n'avait aimé qui que ce soit. De ça il n'avait pas le moindre doute, il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre, parce que tout cela était nouveau pour lui.

Tout en observant de loin son compagnon fignoler son mystérieux dessin, Tony passa la semaine suivante à s'interroger sur le cadeau parfait. À deux jours seulement de Noël il acheta un nouveau présent, qui, s'il était plus conséquent, et par la même plus onéreux, que les précédents le fit tout autant douter de lui à peine eut-il quitté la boutique concernée. À son retour à la villa pourtant, alors qu'il rangeait précautionneusement cette nouvelle surprise dans le garage, Jarvis, avec son tact habituel, à savoir aucun, s'empressa de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus guère le temps de faire du shopping et devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait acheté. Voilà qui ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde, d'autant que Steve se montrait tout particulièrement amoureux, le décevoir n'en apparaissait que plus injuste.

Mais c'était un homme, et un vrai, aussi aborda-t-il le réveillon la tête haute, espérant ne pas s'être trop planté. Pour le lendemain il était prévu que plusieurs des Avengers les rejoignent pour fêter Noël, mais la soirée du vingt-quatre ils avaient décidé de la passer en amoureux. Et ce fut une excellente soirée en tout point. Jarvis avait passé commande chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville, celui-là même qui s'occupait de chacune des réceptions données par le milliardaire quand il était sur la côte Ouest. À l'époque où Tony reprenait les rênes de Stark Industries il était lui-même un professionnel qui débutait tout juste mais avait su faire sa publicité au bon moment. Et lorsque le tout jeune industriel avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'organiser au dernier moment une fête d'anniversaire pour lui-même, Pepper, à peine embauchée comme assistante toute dévouée, avait vu ce traiteur comme sa seule chance de satisfaire un patron aussi inconséquent que surprenant. La soirée avait été un succès, le repas délicieux et désormais le fameux traiteur figurait en bonne place dans le carnet d'adresses du milliardaire, ce qui lui avait valu une bonne partie de sa renommée présente.

Quand il fut minuit c'est Steve qui décréta qu'il était temps d'échanger leurs cadeaux. Le blond avait gardé une innocence d'enfant qui resurgissait bien souvent dans ce genre de moments d'intimité, faisant le bonheur d'un Stark désabusé. Ce soir pourtant il aurait préféré passer outre la tradition et filer directement au lit pour prouver à son homme combien il l'aimait par une démonstration physique puisqu'il était bien incapable de mots. Mais Steve s'était déjà rendu près du sapin richement décoré par ses soins, opération réalisée avec la complicité d'un Thor toujours curieux qui en avait profité pour s'initier à une tradition midgardienne de plus, et se saisit du paquet le mieux emballé. Tony consultât ses propres cadeaux d'un œil critique avant de hausser les épaules, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses. À la vérité sans l'assistance fidèle de Jarvis, aussi sarcastique et moqueur soit-il, et de Pepper pour les tâches plus quotidiennes, l'ingénieur ne parvenait pas à grand-chose face aux détails simples qui régissaient la vie quotidienne des simples mortels. Avec la jeune femme en vacances se débrouiller frisait la catastrophe. Mais elle et Happy méritaient bien un peu de répit. »

Attrapant le paquet que Rogers lui tendait à présent, il lui adressa un sourire tendre. Si lui avait très certainement lamentablement échoué dans sa quête du cadeau parfait cela ne pouvait néanmoins l'empêcher d'être reconnaissant de partager la vie de cet homme et d'être ainsi au centre de ses préoccupations.

« Vas-y, ouvre-le, l'encouragea Steve d'une voix où perçait une impatience toute enfantine. J'ai eu tellement de mal à te le dissimuler tout ce temps. »

Le milliardaire eut un petit rire, ne trouvant même pas de raisons de s'excuser pour son comportement puéril, après tout c'était exactement pour cela qu'on l'aimait. Et tandis qu'il ravageait le ruban brillant puis déchirait le papier il sut pourquoi emballer élégamment un cadeau lui importait si peu, quelque soit le soin apporté à l'opération cela finissait toujours ainsi, inutile donc de gâcher de l'énergie au préalable.

Il eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le dessin encadré qu'il venait de révéler. Une esquisse d'eux deux, enlacés, en noir et blanc, représentés avec un tel soin, une telle précision – mais Steve était foutrement doué, de cela son compagnon n'avait jamais douté – que chaque détail apparaissait comme sur la plus fidèle des photos. Des lèvres pleines de Cap au sourire mutin de Tony en passant par le petit pétillement caractéristique qui éclairait leur regard chaque fois qu'ils se fixaient… Un moment unique, figé sous verre, d'une relation spéciale, la seule qui avait de l'importance, la leur.

En fait il avait sous les yeux la confirmation de ce que beaucoup autour de lui avaient tenté de lui faire comprendre. Pepper en tête lui disait bien souvent combien il avait de la chance, mais lui-même en doutait jusque-là. Qu'un type aussi insupportable et égocentrique que lui puisse trouver quelqu'un était improbable. À plus forte raison que ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Steve merde ! Steve si gentil, si prévenant, tellement attachant. Celui-ci aurait été mieux avisé de tomber amoureux de Banner et son sens de l'empathie, de Coulson qui bavait littéralement d'admiration pour lui ou de Hill et sa patience à toute épreuve. Seulement voilà, cet idiot de Captain America sexy à se damner s'était choisi le plus improbable des compagnons, un homme si prétentieux et avide de reconnaissance qu'ils n'auraient pu moins se ressembler. C'était de la folie.

Rogers avait beau lui répéter pourtant chaque jour qu'il l'aimait, Tony doutait le plus souvent. Non pas qu'il ne le croit pas sincère, Steve était plus honnête que la plupart des gens, mais peut-être qu'il ne se rendait simplement pas compte qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un de bien mieux. Pourtant il était toujours là, deux ans d'amitié avec ses hauts et ses bas, onze mois d'une relation qui s'étoffait chaque jour un peu plus malgré bien des disputes. Et ce soir enfin, ce dessin. Ce dessin qui était sans nul doute la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Touché par la grâce qui émanait de cette image, Tony en oublia son caractère de merde, ses trop nombreuses conquêtes qui n'avaient fait que passer dans sa vie et il se dit que peut-être, oui peut-être bien qu'il était finalement digne du grand Steve Rogers. Lui qui n'avait jamais fait grand cas des sentiments en sorti pourtant terriblement apaisé.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal accroché au-dessus de notre lit », expliqua Steve avec un empressement qui semblait trahir son malaise.

Levant les yeux sur lui, Tony découvrit qu'il avait rougi et le fixait nerveusement, alors qu'il l'avait senti si sûr de lui à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Et il en comprit la raison tout à coup. Voilà de longues minutes qu'il observait ce dessin en silence, sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Steve n'avait aucun moyen de deviner qu'il était conquis. À plus forte raison que le dessin en général était un sujet sensible. Steve n'avait réussi à s'y remettre que récemment, une fois digéré le traumatisme d'avoir retrouvé un Bucky qui ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Après les évènements qui avaient conduit au démantèlent du SHIELD, Rogers s'était lancé à la recherche de son ami. Cela avait pris des semaines, puis il l'avait retrouvé, s'était assuré qu'il allait bien et avait fait en sorte de garder un œil sur lui. Ensuite il était revenu auprès du milliardaire, qui, comme promis, l'avait attendu sans poser la moindre question. Reprendre sa vie avait été difficile pourtant et Tony avait été peiné de le voir des après-midi entiers installé sur le canapé, un crayon dans la main, son carnet à croquis ouvert sur les genoux, mais incapable de dessiner quoi que ce soit, alors que cela lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Et finalement un jour, sans prévenir, il s'y était remis, pour le résultat époustouflant que Tony avait à présent entre les mains.

Il était grand temps d'exprimer ce qu'il en était. Le brun avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout garder pour lui, or avec Steve, pour le bien de leur relation encore parfois si fragile, il se devait de faire des efforts à ce niveau là.

« Steve c'est absolument parfait ! dit-il avec un sourire attachant comme lui seul en avait le secret. Dans notre chambre ça sera très bien. »

Lâchant le cadre d'une main, il attira son compagnon contre lui.

« Je suis content que tu te sois remis au dessin, reprit-il tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient la joue du super soldat, je sais combien c'est important pour toi. Et quand on voit ce que tu es capable de faire tu ne devrais plus jamais t'arrêter.

\- Merci Tony, je n'étais pas sûr que ça ferait l'affaire, mais comme tu as déjà tout…

\- Justement, une montre de luxe ou une connerie de ce genre c'est tellement impersonnel, alors que ça… On sent que tu y as mis tout ton cœur.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime. »

Une nouvelle fois à cette annonce le milliardaire se crispa de façon imperceptible. Au lieu de prendre la parole à son tour et de prononcer les mots que son amant attendait certainement, il se contenta de l'embrasser. S'il appréciait ce baiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour sa faiblesse. Pourtant il était amoureux lui aussi, alors pourquoi l'avouer à voix haute, se l'avouer à lui-même, était si difficile ? Il s'en voulut d'autant plus qu'en s'écartant il vit la lueur triste qu'il détestait tant dans le regard de Steve. C'était le bon moment pour faire une diversion, avant de voir leur soirée gâchée, alors il prit la parole d'un ton qu'il espérait léger, sa spécialité en cas de malaise.

« A ton tour, lança-t-il en désignant les quelques paquets qui se trouvaient encore au pied de l'arbre.

\- Ils sont tous pour moi ? s'étonna le blond. Je pensais que la plupart étaient pour nos amis demain.

\- Non, eux repartirons avec une bonne bouteille de vin, ça fera l'affaire. Tout est à toi, par contre ne me juge pas, j'ai clairement choisi la quantité plutôt que la qualité.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien, plaida Steve, qui retrouva ce petit sourire innocent qui lui donnait parfois un air de gamin qui aurait grandi trop vite. »

Entre cela et le bonnet de père Noël qu'il avait pris soin de coiffer, Tony le trouvait plus irrésistible que jamais. Et effectivement tel un gamin Rogers s'émerveillait à mesure qu'il découvrait le contenu de chaque paquet. Sa réaction soulagea l'ingénieur, même s'il savait que tout n'était pas parfait. Pourtant il fallait admettre que tout ceci correspondait bien peu au Captain. La montre Omega identique à celle qu'il portait bien souvent était bien trop voyante, les boutons de manchette gravées aux initiales de Steve absurdes puisque celui-ci portait des chemises de prêt-à-porter avec des manches classiques. Connaissant leurs emplois du temps respectifs surchargés la villa aux Bahamas, aussi somptueuse soit elle sur les quelques photos glissées avec le titre de propriété, serait bien peu utilisée.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me gâter autant, déclara Steve en venant s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai pensé à toi lorsque j'ai vu chacun de ces objets. J'espérais trouver le cadeau parfait mais il faudra te contenter de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu doutes tout le temps de toi quand il s'agit de moi ? Tu es le compagnon idéal, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es presque parfait.

\- Presque ? répéta Stark en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oh oui, presque. Tu ne m'auras pas sur ce terrain Stark.

\- Cette demi-vérité mérite un baiser. »

Steve eut un petit rire et Tony se fit la réflexion que ce genre d'échanges faisait du bien. Cette fois il profita du baiser sans qu'aucune pensée ne vienne le gâcher. Il savoura ensuite les deux bras qui l'étreignirent. Les première semaines cela lui avait paru étrange de prendre du plaisir à de telles marques d'affection, lui qui se définissait comme sans attache, mais Steve avait su s'imposer patiemment dans sa vie jusqu'à devenir indispensable. Cette soirée du réveillon à deux en était l'un des meilleurs exemples alors qu'habituellement les nuits de fêtes il en profitait pour boire jusqu'à plus soif, noyant dans l'alcool un manque qu'il ne savait définir. Un manque que son compagnon avait comblé.

« On va se coucher ? proposa le blond. Pour te remercier pour tout ça j'ai bien l'intention de te faire grimper au rideau une bonne partie de la nuit

\- Me faire grimper au rideau ? J'adore entendre des expressions pareilles dans ta bouche. C'est tellement inattendu de la part de Captain Désuet.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, presque parfait.

\- Ok, je le mérite. Et concernant ton invitation, bien qu'elle me tente grandement, il y a autre chose avant. Un dernier cadeau pour toi.

\- Encore ? Tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Viens avec moi ! »

Tony le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le garage.

Steve tournait autour de la moto flambant neuve, agrémentée d'un nœud rouge sur le guidon – Tony savait être romantique parfois – en manifestant bruyamment son enthousiasme.

« Elle est superbe ! Tony merci, mais vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû, j'en ai déjà une tout à fait correcte.

\- Elle commence à afficher pas mal d'heures de vol, plaida Tony du ton hautain de celui qui n'avait jamais eu à se refuser quoi que ce soit. Tu apprécieras la différence. »

Tout en parlant, il était allé s'adosser au capot de son Audi. Celle-ci avait aussi un certain kilométrage mais il s'y était attaché plus que de raison, probablement parce que Steve lui-même l'aimait particulièrement. Ne lui restait qu'à profiter du plaisir de voir son compagnon s'extasier ainsi. Il n'était toujours pas très satisfait des cadeaux choisis, sentant au fond de lui qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais le sourire, le regard pétillant du blond faisaient plaisir à voir. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que ses projets scientifiques, qui l'avaient longtemps maintenu éveillé la nuit tout en donnant du même coup tout son piquant à l'existence, tout son argent, qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour dépenser, n'étaient rien au regard du sourire éclatant de son compagnon. Voilà où résidait tout l'intérêt de son existence.

Ce fut précisément à cet instant que le milliardaire sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était interrogé des semaines durant sur le cadeau idéal pour combler son homme et le voilà enfin avec la solution. C'était si simple que c'en était effrayant.

« Steve ? » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Apparemment son ton fut effectivement convainquant puisque l'interpellé délaissa dans la seconde l'examen de l'engin pour se tourner vers lui. Son expression devait également valoir son pesant d'or à en juger par le voile d'inquiétude qui fleurit sur le visage du blond.

« Approche », reprit le milliardaire en se décollant légèrement de la voiture.

Rogers semblait n'avoir attendu que cela tant il fut vite près de lui, le fixant avec autant de curiosité que d'incertitude quant à ce qui allait suivre.

« Steve… »

Cette fois la voix avait perdu de son assurance habituelle mais si tous deux le remarquèrent ils eurent le bon sens de ne pas s'en formaliser. L'un et l'autre avaient la certitude que l'instant était critique, qu'ils vivaient un tournant et qu'un rien aurait pu tout gâcher. Aussi Tony fut-il soulagé en sentant l'autre homme lui prendre la main et n'eut plus du coup le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il devait dire.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il ainsi sans plus une once d'hésitation.

Tandis que les mots sortaient sans la moindre difficulté, il en vint à se demander pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps. C'était pourtant si simple, presque une évidence et il se sentit le cœur plus léger que jamais, comme si par cet aveux il s'assurait que cette relation désormais n'aurait plus de limite.

Plus beau encore que la plénitude qui se répandait en lui fut la réaction de Steve. Les joues rosies par le plaisir, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, il semblait bien plus heureux à cet instant précis qu'en découvrant chacun des cadeaux pourtant choisis avec soin.

« C'est tout ce que j'attendais, confirma le blond. Depuis le début je ne voulais que ça. Moi aussi je t'aime Tony. »

L'interpellé porta la main aux lèvres du blond et les caressa doucement, ses doigts en traçant les contours, en appréciant la texture. Il fut heureux de ne pas voir cette fois dans ses yeux la lueur de douleur qu'il y trouvait chaque fois qu'il faisait une telle déclaration. Ce fut probablement la plus belle récompense à son propre aveu.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent cela eut un goût de renaissance. Ils avaient échangé bien des baisers, certains tendres d'autres tout à fait violents en fonction de l'état d'esprit du moment et s'ils avaient leurs moments romantiques ils avaient aussi plus qu'à leur tour leurs affrontements brutaux qui finissaient dans un lit, le pantalon sur les chevilles, mais jamais le moindre échange n'avait été aussi apaisé. Leur relation prenait à cet instant précis un nouveau tournant, où tout était à sa place.

Ce fut Steve cette fois qui se retrouva assis au bord du capot, Tony debout entre ses jambes ouvertes, outrageusement trop près pour quelqu'un portant encore tous ses vêtements. Tandis que le blond serrait ses bras autour de lui il constata avec satisfaction que dans cette position leur différente de taille souvent embarrassante était presque gommée. Stark eut un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il enfouit le visage dans le cou qui sentait si bon. Foutu sérum ! songea-t-il comme bien souvent. Qu'un type égocentrique comme lui doive se résoudre à accepter de vieillir, avec tous les désagréments récents liés à son récent statu de quadra, c'était déjà dur à vivre, mais fréquenter un homme en tout point parfait était bon à vous filer des complexes. Entre ce corps façonné à la perfection, son endurance à toute épreuve et ses réactions bien souvent d'une naïveté rafraîchissante c'était à se demander comment il pouvait supporter Tony. Pourtant c'était apparemment le cas, le milliardaire n'ayant plus à cet instant la moindre raison de douter.

Heureux comme il ne s'autorisait à l'être que trop peu souvent, le brun se laissa aller à profiter de l'étreinte, savourant le souffle chaud contre son visage, les deux bras entre lesquels il se sentait aussi en sécurité que dans son armure. C'était si bon cette sensation de paix qui était bien trop rare. Avec ses compagnons précédents il ne pouvait jamais se laisser aller, se devant en permanence de tout contrôler. En compagnie de Steve au contraire il était sur un pied d'égalité et parfois c'était bon de se contenter de savourer.

Steve passa délicatement les doigts sous le menton de l'ingénieur et leva son visage vers lui. Le baiser échangé cette fois n'eut rapidement plus rien de tendre, ne demeurait que la passion qui les animait bien souvent. Tony glissa les mains dans les cheveux blonds coiffés un peu trop soigneusement, s'empressant de les ébouriffer pour donner à son compagnon cet air un peu négligé qu'il affectionnait tant. Dans la vie de tous les jours Rogers s'évertuait à friser la perfection, quelque soit le domaine, et cultivait cette image de gendre idéal trop poli, trop soigné… Il prenait au sérieux son rôle de héros de l'Amérique là où Tony lui-même ne voyait qu'un jeu qui servait son égo. Le milliardaire en profitait pour se moquer bien souvent de lui durant une bataille ou face à la presse. Dans l'intimité cependant il prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre plus simplement humain, ne trouvant rien de plus plaisant à le voir débraillé, décoiffé, ou à l'entendre jurer – et pas que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Tandis que lui passait ses doigts dans cette chevelure de blé qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états au moins aussi facilement que ce regard si bleu, Steve avait glissé ses propres mains sous sa chemise, caressant le ventre qui se contractait sous le plaisir. Jusque-là la soirée avait été plutôt tendre et romantique, mais cela semblait prendre un tout autre tournant désormais. Sa déclaration avait eu un effet tout à fait inattendu sur Steve, comme en témoignait la rudesse de ses caresses et l'érection que le brun pouvait sentir contre son bassin. Il eut alors à l'esprit l'image furtive de lui prenant Steve sur ce même capot. Cela suffit à le faire frissonner de part en part tandis qu'il se sentait lui-même durcir.

« J'ai envie de toi », grogna Rogers alors que ses mains migraient du torse au pantalon de Stark, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir fébrilement.

Si Tony fut surpris de le voir agir avec autant d'impatience il jugea bon de garder ses réflexions pour lui, sa grande gueule ayant contribué à gâcher de tels moments bien trop souvent. Il n'eut de toute façon plus la moindre répartie lorsque les doigts avides de son homme furent sur son membre, le touchant avec la même rudesse qu'il mettait dans ses baisers. C'était exactement ce que Tony aimait, cette animalité qui les animait bien souvent et qu'il n'avait pu goûter que sur le tard en découvrant le sexe entre hommes, se détachant du même coup des étreintes trop banales avec les femmes. Dès son plus jeune âges on lui avait appris à respecter la gente féminine, aussi au lit s'était-il fait un devoir d'être doux, même s'il n'était guère un gentleman le lendemain auprès de ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Avec ses semblables en revanche tout n'était que rudesse, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Avec Steve pourtant, à mesure que les sentiments s'intensifiaient, que leur relation devenait sérieuse, ils savaient faire preuve de tendresse dans un lit, prenant leur temps, appréciant de se redécouvrir. Mais d'autres fois comme ce soir ils ne voulaient rien de plus que la satisfaction de l'orgasme. A cet instant cela n'aurait pu être plus parfait. L'un et l'autre étaient rassurés sur l'amour de chacun, tous deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à se prouver, qu'ils pouvaient être tout à fait eux-mêmes sans craindre quelque conséquence que ce soit.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'intensifier la poigne sur son sexe, Tony ouvrit la chemise de son amant, appréciant comme il se devait la vision de ce torse parfait qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Quand les doigts du blond empoignèrent ses bourses il eut un soupir lascif tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes comme pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation de plaisir qui montait en lui. Sous ses dehors de gendre parfait et de son apparence prude, Rogers s'avérait être putain de doué. Il avait réussi plus d'une fois à mener le milliardaire à l'extase en seulement quelques gestes bien ciblés, s'amusant à le voir céder, se soumettre ainsi à son bon vouloir.

Tony n'était pourtant pas habitué dans le feu de l'action à laisser qui que ce soit mener la danse. Bien souvent, il reprenait ses esprits juste le temps qu'il fallait pour réussir à s'imposer. Profiter le temps d'un petit câlin tout en tendresse il n'avait rien contre, mais les parties de jambes en l'air c'était son domaine. Ce qu'il ne manquait pas de rappeler à Steve la plupart du temps.

Ce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer justement aujourd'hui. Il s'était ouvert à lui comme jamais, se montrant vulnérable là où habituellement il prétendait tout contrôler, il était temps de fait de reprendre son rôle. Bravement, il parvint à se reculer pour se soustraire à la poigne qui continuait à le mettre à la torture.

« Laisse-moi faire », plaida-t-il, un peu essoufflé, en réponse au regard surpris de son compagnon.

Le Captain sourit en hochant la tête. Dans ce domaine Stark n'avait effectivement plus rien à prouver pour avoir sa confiance. Et il semblait n'avoir aucune intention de faillir à sa réputation.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'il était déjà le pantalon et le caleçon sur les chevilles, son amant occupé à fixer avec un intérêt tout à fait certain la hampe fièrement dressée dans sa direction. Le milliardaire n'ignorait pas bien sûr que cet organe plus que généreusement fourni devait beaucoup au sérum qui courait dans ses veines, détail que Steve lui avait confirmé un soir qu'ils s'étaient l'un et l'autre beaucoup confiés, faisant ainsi franchir une étape de plus à leur couple déjà bien engagé. Il n'était donc aucunement jaloux, s'estimant lui-même plus que bien pourvu également. Il était satisfait néanmoins de cette capacité physique de son homme – il se demandait d'ailleurs bien souvent à l'époque si son père avait eu en tête cet effet secondaire là, détail qu'il valait mieux continuer à ignorer pour conserver sa santé mentale. Steve effectivement lui donnait du plaisir comme aucun autre de ses amants passés n'y était parvenu et cet aspect particulier de son physique n'y était certainement pas étranger. Les débuts cependant avaient été incertains, le temps pour lui de s'habituer à l'intrusion des plus conséquentes. Depuis lors au vu du plaisir éprouvé il acceptait bien plus qu'à son tour le rôle de passif lors de leurs étreintes.

Mais pas maintenant ! Ce soir il voulait mener la danse et honorer ce corps, montrer du même coup à Steve que ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ses sentiments n'était pas que des mots. Il aimait chaque parcelle de son être et se voulait partout sur lui, en lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui pour avoir pour un instant cette sensation de lui appartenir.

« Retourne-toi », dit-il dans un souffle.

Le regard de Steve se fit brillant et il obtempéra sans un mot. Il s'appuya contre la voiture, ce qui le força à fléchir les jambes. Avantage non négligeable, dans cette position très certainement inconfortable pour lui, il gommait les centimètres qu'il avait en trop par rapport à Tony. Cette foutue différence de taille pouvait parfois être problématique lors de leur ébats mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas.

Le milliardaire porta une main qu'il eut du mal à empêcher de trembler sous la chemise du blond, caressant son dos lentement, savourant chacun des gémissements qui raisonnait dans le garage. Il connaissait ce corps, cette peau, par cœur depuis le temps mais ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de les redécouvrir en prenant tout son temps, comme s'il devait lui réserver quelques trésors encore cachés. Et puis Steve était si réceptif dans ces moments-là que cela aurait été presque criminel de passer outre ces quelques caresses.

Enfin ses doigts se perdirent sur les fesses fermes que Rogers tendaient vers lui sans la moindre gêne. Comme il était loin le gamin pratiquement sans expérience, qui rougissait au moindre compliment et ne pouvait faire l'amour que la lumière éteinte. Pourtant Tony savait que s'il avait été aussi simple de le débaucher c'est qu'il avait le plus grand potentiel. Steve était fait pour le sexe inventif, il lui avait juste fallu qu'on l'aide à s'exprimer. Pour cela les deux hommes s'étaient bien trouvés.

Debout entre les jambes ouvertes de son compagnon, Stark s'appuya à lui, faisant volontairement frotter contre son intimité son membre raide toujours prisonnier de son pantalon entrouvert. Steve eut un feulement tout à fait indécent qui aurait pu réveiller n'importe quelle libido en berne, ce dont l'aîné n'avait pourtant certainement pas besoin.

« Je t'aime », glissa celui-ci, lascif, tout contre l'oreille du blond.

A ce stade il ne savait plus si c'était davantage pour le combler que le frustrer à parler encore alors que Steve manifestement n'attendait plus que la plus primaire des actions. Souriant au grognement qu'il provoqua, Tony s'écarta alors pour aller récupérer un tube de lubrifiant qu'il savait se trouver dans l'un des tiroirs de son établi. Se faisant, il eut un regard satisfait pour la boîte de préservatifs qui se trouvait au même endroit. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de disposer ce genre d'accessoires un peu partout ici même aussi bien qu'à la Stark Tower, afin de se faciliter les choses chaque fois qu'une envie pressante les prenait. Cela avait bien souvent provoqué certaines situations inconfortables quand Pepper était tombée dessus à diverses reprises. Thor aussi y avait eu droit, mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce que représentaient ces objets midgardiens en latex, les deux amants s'étaient évités une explication humiliante avec lui.

Stark referma le tiroir sans s'occuper d'emporter une protection, ce qui le satisfit une nouvelle fois au plus haut point. Désireux de faire un pas en avant dans leur relation, Steve et lui s'étaient effectivement rendus ensemble dans une clinique quelques semaines plus tôt afin de se soumettre à divers tests confirmant qu'ils s'étaient l'un et l'autre parfaitement sains et pouvaient ainsi se passer de ce morceau de latex au demeurant si important qu'ils avaient jusque-là utilisés religieusement. Cet acte représentait entre les deux hommes une immense marque de confiance, mais le milliardaire savait que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Cela faisait un moment de toute façon qu'il ne désirait plus personne en dehors de son blondinet, aller voir ailleurs dans ces conditions était tout bonnement impensable. Cette fidélité toute nouvelle pour lui avait d'ailleurs été source de la plus belle des récompenses la première fois qu'il avait pu sentir son amant se répandre en lui sans la moindre entrave entre eux. Il en avait été quitte pour l'un de ses meilleurs orgasmes, sachant que chacune des marches du podium était occupée par une baise avec Rogers.

Quand il retourna vers la voiture contre laquelle Steve n'avait pas bougé, Tony contempla ce magnifique cul qui ne semblait attendre que lui et en eut le souffle coupé. Steve était ainsi tellement excitant qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter immédiatement sur lui et le prendre violemment. Certes ce soir ils n'avaient guère émis le désir de se lancer dans de grands préliminaires, mais un peu de préparation était tout de même nécessaire. Tony était homme à faire les choses bien. Aussi respira-t-il profondément pour se reprendre avant de rejoindre son amant décidément bien peu farouche.

La préparation qui lui tenait tant à cœur fut tout de même rapidement expédiée, Steve se montrant plus réceptif que jamais, son corps s'adaptant tellement vite à chaque intrusion. C'était parfait, songea Tony qui n'en pouvait décidément plus. L'instant d'après il se retrouva à son tour le pantalon sur les chevilles. Il grogna en investissant l'intimité encore serrée juste ce qu'il fallait, se faisant comme toujours l'impression d'être enfin à sa place. Steve et lui se complétaient si bien qu'il n'y avait que dans ces instants précieux que Stark se faisait l'impression d'être entier, tel deux morceaux d'une même âme qui ne pouvait trouver la paix qu'une fois réunie.

Steve gémit son assentiment, murmurant quelques encouragements, empruntant un vocabulaire fleuri qu'il n'utilisait que dans ces moments-là. Tony aurait pu rougir à l'entendre parler ainsi, il n'en fit pourtant rien et se contenta judicieusement de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

Alors il entreprit d'aller et venir dans ce corps qu'il n'avait plus guère besoin de décréter comme sien depuis bien longtemps. C'était un fait que Steve lui appartenait, qu'il accepte cette position de soumission en en demandant toujours plus en était la meilleure des preuves. Chaque coup de reins les rapprochait délicieusement de cette délivrance que chacun désirait ardemment et quand Tony parvint à accélérer encore davantage la cadence il fut clair qu'ils touchaient au but. Alors il glissa la main devant le super soldat pour se saisir du sexe qui jusque-là frottait contre la carrosserie encore immaculée. Un instant il fut surpris de le trouver si dur sous sa paume mais bien vite il ne pensa plus à rien du tout, se contenant de le caresser tout en continuant ses mouvements, son bassin adoptant naturellement le rythme. Dans un cri étranglé, Steve jouit en souillant aussi bien les doigts avides qui ne l'avaient pas lâché, que la voiture, grâce à laquelle ils pouvaient encore tenir debout. Tony ne put profiter de cet abandon, il n'entendit ni le cri, ni ne sentit le sperme chaud sur lui, seul comptait l'intimité si accueillante qui venait de se contracter presque douloureusement autour de lui. Désormais l'inconfort et le plaisir se mêlaient pour offrir la plus douce des tortures, celle dont on aurait voulu ne jamais revenir.

Quand l'orgasme le cueillit à son tour il ne fut capable que de prononcer le nom de son compagnon dans un murmure, se laissant prendre par une vague qui emporta tout sur son passage, faisant de son cœur une bombe qui cognait bien trop vite et lui coupant le souffle. Et quand il retrouva ses esprits ce fut pour constater qu'il était toujours profondément enfoui en Steve, affalé sur lui, leurs deux respirations haletantes se mêlant dans un bel ensemble. Contre lui le blond frissonnait, gémissant régulièrement son bienêtre.

Ils avaient fait l'amour bien souvent par le passé, et toujours cela avait été diablement bon mais cette fois chaque sensation avait semblé nouvelle, comme si les sentiments enfin assumés avaient apaisé les corps. Après tout ils faisaient l'amour, normal donc que celui-ci y ait sa place.

Enfin ils trouvèrent la force de se séparer, quoi que juste un instant, à peine le temps pour le blond de se retourner, de façon à ce qu'ils s'étreignent et s'embrassent.

« Après une telle extase j'en suis à croire au Père Noël », glissa le brun entre deux baiser.

Rogers eut un petit rire indulgent, de celui qu'il réservait à chacune de ses blagues vaseuses. Mais il s'agissait de Tony Stark après tout, il se devait de conclure chaque moment d'intimité, chaque évocation de ce qu'il éprouvait, d'un bon mot, ou tout du moins ce qu'il pensait en être un. Il sut qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait quand il sentit les deux bras musclés le serrer plus fort encore. Le moment étaient vraiment parfait.

« Monsieur, intervint tout à coup Jarvis, qui avait eu l'intelligence de se faire discret durant la dernière demi-heure écoulée, dois-je vous rappeler que les autres membres de votre équipe arrivent dans quelques heures seulement ? Peut-être serait-il judicieux que Mr. Rogers et vous-même songiez à vous reposer. »

Stark eut un grognement qui provoqua l'hilarité de son compagnon.

« Jarv' si tu interromps encore à l'avenir ce genre de moment entre Steve et moi pour quelques remarque aussi pragmatiques je te reprogramme.

\- En ce cas me donner la capacité de parler était bien inutile puisque Mr. Rogers et vous passez tout votre temps libre à vous prêter à ce genre d'activités que je ne dois pas interrompre.

\- Jaloux peut-être ?

\- Monsieur n'a pas idée. »

Tony aurait juré que l'IA venait d'y mettre une bonne dose de sarcasmes, comme si c'était possible de la part d'un banal programme informatique, même créé par lui. Il préféra mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'adrénaline qui courait encore dans ses veines. Néanmoins Jarvis avait raison, il se faisait tard mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à voix haute, Steve l'avait légèrement repoussé pour se rhabiller.

« Si on allait faire un tour ? proposa-t-il de ce ton innocent que Tony aimait tant. Je meurs d'envie d'essayer cette moto. »

Et merde ! Ils auraient assez de la mort pour se reposer, décida Tony en réajustant ses propres vêtements, à plus forte raison si sur un coin de route désert ils pouvaient s'envoyer en l'air sur l'engin, voilà un fantasme qu'il aimerait réaliser.

Quelques instants plus tard il était blotti derrière Steve sur la moto, serrant fermement sa taille tandis que le bolide filait sur la route sombre. Sexe et vitesse, y avait-il seulement quelque chose de meilleur ?

**THE END.**


End file.
